universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist in the full-length special Dimension Jam of Super Mario Bros.. Biography Dr. Eggman is Sonic's arch-enemy who wants to take over the world, even the Mushroom Kingdom in another dimension. He secretly pretends to be on Bowser's side before he betrays and replaces him as the new leader of the Koopa Troop. Appearances ''Dimension Jam Entering the Mushroom Kingdom and Planning a Conspiracy When Mario and friends activate the Lego Dimension portal, Dr. Eggman chases after his archenemy Sonic the Hedgehog way inside the portal to enter the Mushroom Kingdom. For attacking Sonic in front of the princess' throne, Princess Peach and the Clone Troopers arrest him into custody while Kamek saw everything and kidnaps the princess. At the prison cell, Kamek finds Eggman and tells him a conspiracy to join on Bowser's side for a ultimate conquest, making Eggman more interested about this. When Kamek leaves, Eggman also plans a betrayal against Bowser to overthrow him and then become the new leader of the Koopa Troop. Stealing the Portal At Peach's Castle, the three Koopalings (Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton) create a diversion and cause chaos in the kitchen by blowing up a microwave, allowing the others to break into the castle and the dungeons where Eggman is locked up. Larry Koopa vandalizes the security system to break Eggman out, and Eggman and the Koopalings successfully steal the portal from the vault lockdown. Preparing the Invasion and Betraying Bowser With "teaming up" Bowser and his forces such as Bowser Jr., Kamek, and the Koopalings, they are able to strike the Mushroom Kingdom and activate the Lego Dimension portal to summon an army of Eggman's robots so they can spread around the world to conquer it for Eggman himself. Having a confession, Eggman attacks Bowser and reveals himself with his true intentions that this world isn't big enough for two leaders even when the deal's off. Eggman stays with the portal until it's activated and rely on the Koopalings to destroy the plumbers and Sonic, but they all have been defeated in battle. Final Battle and Defeat When Sonic confronts Eggman, he fights the hedgehog and his allies while Mario tries to keep the portal offline. Being outnumbered, Eggman tells any remaining minions, including Bowser Jr., to activate the portal. With the turning the fight, Eggman attempts to escape, but Sonic intercepts and attacks him. Eggman overpowers the hedgehog and then prepares to kill him once and for all. At the same time, Princess Peach (who is separated from Mario and others earlier) tries to convince Bowser about Eggman's treachery. She said if Eggman succeeds in conquering the world with the portal, Bowser would be nothing more than Eggman's pawn, even after he revealed his true intentions earlier. Convinced, Bowser rushes in and fights Eggman, claiming that the world is his domain to rule. With his betrayal acknowledged, Eggman begs Bowser for mercy and justifies his treason, but Bowser ignores him, claiming that Eggman "betrays himself", and finishes him. With Eggman defeated, Mario also defeats and launches Bowser into a warp zone after making a truce so he can take over the world as a real leader. When the world is saved, Sonic and the others put Eggman back into the portal where he belongs, and Sonic goes back home for a final goodbye to Mario and his friends. Trivia *Dr. Eggman make his one-shot debut in the series as a main villain and even The Heavy in the special. *Eggman is referred to Sentinel Prime from ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Plushies Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:One-Time Characters Category:Criminals